El escandaloso noviazgo de Rose Weasley
by Jaione31
Summary: Rose escandaliza a todo Hogwarts cuando comienza una relación con Scorpius Malfoy. El escándalo se repite cuando su problemática relación llega a su fin. Actualmente no existe ninguna clase de contacto entre ellos, pero cuando un misterioso personaje comience a suplantar la identidad del joven Malfoy y la inexperta aurora Weasley se meta por medio ... ¿resurgirá el amor?
1. Tú, yo, nuestras circunstancias

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esta es mi nueva historia, titulada el escandaloso noviazgo de Rose Weasley. Esta historia va a ser mucho más larga que todo lo que he publicado anteriormente, mucho más compleja y contendrá escenas que no serán aptas para todos los publicos por su violencia o por el contenido sexual de las mismas. Pero me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos. Disfruten del primer capítulo, lo bueno ya vendrá después. **

**Con amor,**

**Jaione31**

* * *

_**Eh, pelirroja, ¿nos vemos después de comer? Albus tiene entrenamiento y yo ya tengo ganas de verte de nuevo ... a solas, por supuesto.**_

_**Nota de Scorpius Malfoy a Rose Weasley,lanzada en una clase de Pociones y casi interceptada por Slughorn, durante su segundo mes de noviazgo.**_

Rose se sacudió la ceniza de su capa morada mientras llamaba a la puerta de la mansión donde actualmente residía Scorpius Malfoy, preguntándose por enésima vez desde que salió del Ministerio si habría sido una medida inteligente acudir allí ella sola.  
Quizá Scorpius no estaba. A lo mejor se había marchado a Francia, a Italia, o incluso a Grecia, allí dónde el verano era más largo y los negocios más abundantes. El rubio era imprevisible.  
Justo cuando la pelirroja se iba a girar para marcharse, el inmenso portón se abrió con el lento chirriar de los goznes, y, medio metro por debajo de ella, una criatura bajita y de orejas puntiagudas se irguió.  
-¿Qué desea?- preguntó con una voz tan chillona que Rose tuvo impulsos de taparse ambas orejas con las manos.  
En lugar de ello, se agachó, y trató de mostrar una sonrisa amable y cálida, que había jurado repartir -su madre, Hermione Granger, había sido muy severa en esto último- a todos los elfos domésticos que se encontrara. Esta en particular- el tono de su voz hizo creer a Rose que se trataba de una hembra- estaba en muy buenas condiciones, con su piel reluciente y una túnica verde esmeralda vistiendo su cuerpo. Rose se alegró ante este último detalle. Scorp podría haber cambiado mucho en los últimos años, pero seguía conservando una cosa de aquél muchacho al que Rose había amado hacía tantos años: su amabilidad.  
Asi que la joven aurora sonrió y preguntó con más entusiasmo.  
-Estaba buscando al dueño de la casa, ¿ me podría decir dónde encontrarle? Señorita ...  
-Vicksey, me llamo Vicksey señorita, y a estas horas el señor Malfoy suele encontrarse en su despacho- frunció el ceño- pero no creo que sea adecuado que suba usted ...  
-Tonterías-dijo Rose al mismo tiempo que entraba en casa y le daba su capa de viaje a Vicksey- esto es un asunto urgente. Muchas gracias,Vicksey, sabré localizarle, no te preocupes.  
-P-p-ero ... señorita ... -protestó débilmente.  
Aunque esto fue inútil, pues la pelirroja Weasley ya se había marchado. Vicksey rogó silenciosamente que la puerta del despacho de su jefe estuviera cerrada ...  
Rose subió rápidamente los escalones que llevaban a la planta superior de la casa. A pesar de que llevaba ocho años sin pisar Malfoy Manor- desde aquella Navidad en la que Albus y ella habían sido invitados por Scorpius a cenar en ella-, aún recordaba cada esquina con una precisión arquitectónica.  
La pelirroja sabía asimismo que el antiguo Slytherin ahora vivía solo, ya que sus padres se habían mudado a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la campiña inglesa hacía ya varios años, cediéndole el control de la mansión.  
Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, Rose tragó saliva, pero sujetó fuertemente el pomo de plata de la puerta de ébano, y la empujó bruscamente.  
Scorpius estaba allí, en efecto. A Rose se le secó la boca y se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio a su ex novio, del que llevaba separada más de seis años, portando únicamente unos pantalones desabrochados. Su torso, de piel pálida y perfecta, brillaba de sudor. Rose paladeó de tal forma el perfecto cuadro que formaba - sus ojos acerados, arrugados de concentración, sus finos y elegantes labios estirados de forma agresiva alrededor de sus dientes, sus elegantes pómulos sonrosados- que casi no vio a la mujer semidesnuda. Casi.  
La joven morena tan solo portaba una falda por encima de las rodillas, y un sujetador de encaje. La pelirroja la miró con los ojos desorbitados. Cuando la chica se fijó en ella, soltó un grito, y fue entonces cuando Scorpius se giró, y sus ojos se encontraron. Gris contra castaño. Rose sintió como sus rodillas empezaban a temblar.  
-Lo siento señor -chilló una vocecilla detrás de ella- no he podido detenerla.  
Rose no apartó la vista del rubio.  
-Es verdad-admitió con voz pastosa- no ha podido.  
Scorpius compuso una mueca de desprecio.  
-Como siempre, a la gran Rose Weasley nadie la puede decir qué hacer y qué no hacer. No hay normas para la hija de los grandes héroes del mundo mágico, ¿verdad?  
La gran Rose Weasley. También la había llamado así un par de veces al besarla, burlón, mientras sujetaba firmemente sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.  
Al percatarse de que llevaba sin hablar como un minuto, Rose salió de su ensoñación.  
-Sí-dijo debilmente, con una semi sonrisa- ya me conoces. Soy como una fuerza de la naturaleza.  
Scorpius, sonrió, como sin poder evitarlo.  
-Vete Debrah . Tengo que hablar con la Weasley a solas.  
La morena boqueó con indignación, pero ante una mirada de Scorpius, calló rápidamente y se fue acompañada de Vicksey, que se las había ingeniado para recoger su blusa del suelo sin hacer el menor ruido.  
- Cierra la puerta- ordenó el rubio sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.  
Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Rose sintió unas ganas absurdas de desmayarse.  
-¿De qué quieres hablar ... Weasley?

########

Scorpius recorrió el cuerpo de la joven con la precisión de una pantera. Seguía siendo plana y delgada, como una bailarina de ballet, sin apenas curvas, y más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres que Scorpius conocía.  
Como siempre, nadie diría que era una belleza, no con su pelo- de un color rojo chillón- enmarañado, ni vestida con aquella horrible túnica morada que no pegaba en absoluto con su coloración natural . Su horrible gusto en moda seguía vigente tal y como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.  
Así como sus hermosos y enormes ojos azul cobalto, tan grandes y límpidos que Scorpius podría nadar en ellos, y sus labios gruesos, fruncidos en un gesto de incomodidad. Su piel era aún más pecosa de lo que Scorpius recordaba y sus pestañas más largas y ... demonios. El rubio tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ya no estaban juntos. Aún así, las ganas de tumbarla en la mesa y hacerla cosas innombrables no cesaron. Como siempre, Rose tenía algo indescriptible que le hacía perder el control. Y un Malfoy jamás perdía el control.  
-Venga. Empieza - la increpó el antiguo Slytherin mientras sacaba un cigarro de su pitillera y se ponía a fumar de forma compulsiva, en un intento de tranquilizarse.  
Rose frunció el ceño.  
-No sabía que fumabas ...  
La pelirroja calló ante la mirada amenzante del rubio.  
Hundió la mano en su túnica, y sacó una fotografía.  
-¿Sabes qué es esto? - dijo mientras la ponía delante de él.  
-...-Scorpius la miró, con una ceja encarnada y una sonrisa irónica- un hipogrifo saltarín, por lo que veo.  
-Míra la fotografía, por el amor de Merlín Sco-Malfoy.-se autocorrigió.  
El rubio se lamento de este último detalle. Habría sido la excusa perfecta para poder llamarla Rose de nuevo. Maldición.  
Aún así, hizo lo que la aurora le ordenaba y se quedó de piedra.  
-Soy yo. En Borgin y Burkes. Vendiendo ... ¿una mano de gloria?  
-Exacto.  
-Jamás he ido a esa tienda. Mi padre la desaprueba desde ... bueno, desde la guerra.  
-Exacto.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Weasley?  
-Que alguien está suplantándote, Malfoy.


	2. Contra la puerta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Los reviews alimentan mi alma. Muchísimas gracias,**

** Jaione31**

* * *

**_Es maravilloso, Lils ... hablamos de todo, o de nada, nunca nos quedamos callados ... excepto cuando nos besamos. Y aún entonces es aún más perfecto. Es indescriptible lo que siento estando con él si te digo que he encontrado a mi alma gemela, ¿me creerías querida prima, o me tomarías por loca?_**  
**_Fragmento de una carta de Rose Weasley a su prima Lily Potter, un mes y medio después de iniciar su relación con Scorpius Malfoy, leída con una gran sonrisa por parte de la joven Potter._**

Un silencio frío llenaba la habitación. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.  
Rose incluso pensó en saltar encima de la mesa y ponerse a bailar. Odiaba el silencio.  
Miró levemente a Scorpius. Antes entre ellos no había esta clase de silencios incómodos. Estaban demasiado ocupados hablando de cualquier tontería, o besándose, tocándose y ...  
-¿¡Por qué demonios querría alguien suplantarme?! -Rose dio un bote, sobresaltada, ante tal pregunta.  
-No lo sé , ... pero ... bueno, eres un empresario de renombre, ganas millones de galeones al año. Cualquiera querría ser tú.  
-Eso no te lo discuto.  
Rose estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. Idiota arrogante. Eso no había cambiado, desde luego.  
-Bueno, te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir, Malfoy. Alguien te está suplantando. Investigaré. Buscaré. Y contactaré contigo. Me voy- se levantó bruscamente de la silla que había estado utilizando, y fue a abrir la puerta.  
Unos brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza se lo impidieron. Se dio la vuelta. Scorpius Malfoy la estaba mirando con una expresión indescifrable.

* * *

Tranquilo, Scorpius, tranquilo-se dijo a sí mismo.  
Pero quería besarla. Solo tumbarla en la mesa y besarla. Una y otra vez. Pero no podía. Era Rose Weasley. Probablemente lo castraría si se atrevía a hacer eso. O simplemente lo miraría, con esos ojos azules tan maravillosos, pero que podían resultar duros como pedernales, y el caería de rodillas a sus pies. De nuevo. Lo cual era una cosa que no se podía permitir. Los Malfoy no son ex Slytherin esbozó una falsa sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo supiste que no era yo?  
-Fácil. Tu jamás pisarias el callejón Nocturn. Eres demasiado snob para eso.  
El bufó.  
-Me lo tomaré como un halago, Weasley.  
La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de nuevo. El rubio se rompió la cabeza, intentando encontrar una excusa para que no se fuera.  
-¿Te quedas a tomar el té?-dijo, tratando de parecer civilizado.  
-¿Té?  
-Sí, té, Weasley. Es una infusión caliente que proviene de la planta ...  
-¡Se perfectamente lo que es el té!  
Él esbozó una sonrisa divertida.  
-Haberlo dicho, preciosa.  
Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, frustrada y cabreada. Scorpius sonrió. Le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas. Era divertido, muy divertido.  
-No puedo-dijo ella finalmente- tengo mucho trabajo. Incluso he tenido que pedir horas para ... - calló abruptamente.  
-Venir aquí- finalizó por ella el rubio.  
Ella se puso del color de su pelo, y se concentró en el suelo.  
-Tú lo has dicho, no yo.  
Scorpius bufó.  
La agarró de la barbilla.  
Una duda corroía al rubio desde que ella había entrado en la habitación.  
-Weasley, ¿es verdad que estás saliendo con Sean Corner?

Rose parpadeó.  
-¿¡Cómo demonios sabes eso?!  
-Digamos que tengo mis fuentes, encanto. ¿Y?

-...  
Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que el no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo.  
-Rompimos.  
-Oh. Diría que lo siento, pero mentiría.¿Cuándo?  
-Anteayer-Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha ante este detalle.  
-¿No sería este caso la razón, no? ¿Tu noviecito no podía soportar que retomaras el contacto conmigo?  
Rose frunció los labios con furia.  
-¡No era ningún noviecito! ¡Y nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!  
-Esa es mi Rose.  
-Yo no soy de nadie- replico ella con desprecio- y para ti soy Weasley.  
Él sonrió de nuevo, ignorando su intento de alejarle.  
-Me echabas de menos, Weasley.- dijo él.  
No era una pregunta, y Rose nuevamente se frustró ante este hecho. ¿¡Por qué actuaba siempre como si el mundo le perteneciera?!  
-No- dijo bruscamente, y abrió la puerta con rapidez- ven al ministerio mañana para hablar y rellenar unos cuantos formularios. Yo estaré allí. Hasta luego, Malfoy.  
-Cobarde-escuchó a su espalda. Apretó la mandíbula, pero no se giró.  
-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - la preguntó Vicksey.  
Ella ni siquiera contestó.  
Simplemente salió afuera. Y allí se derrumbó. Lágrimas y lágrimas silenciosas calleron por sus mejillas.  
-Claro que te extraño, idiota- le dijo al aire.


	3. Memories, still in my head

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece Rowling. Si yo fuera ella ... bueno, para empezar Padfoot seguiría vivo. Con amor, Jaione31

* * *

_**Estoy preocupada por ella.**__**Siempre me lo contaba todo, y ahora se comporta como una extraña, encerrándose en su habitación todo el día, siendo una huraña con su padre, su hermano ¡e incluso conmigo! ... esto me está matando ¿me comporté yo alguna vez así en mi adolescencia,mamá? Si es así, te pido perdón.**_

_**Fragmento de una carta escrita por Hermione Granger a su madre, la Sra. Granger, leída con una carcajada por parte de la última, y respondida con un "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté enamorada. Dios sabe que tú no me hablaste de lo que sentías por Ronald hasta un mes antes de vuestra boda." Aunque ellas no lo sabían, Rose y Scorpius llevaban dos meses y medio saliendo.**_

* * *

Rose entró a su departamento a eso de las siete. Escuchó algunos ruidos dentro, y se puso en guardia.  
Alzó su varita.  
-¿Quién está ah ...?¡ ah, eres tú¡-dijo simplemente al observar a su ex-novio, Sean, con una caja de ropa, lo último que quedaba de él en su apartamento. Mí apartamento, se corrigió Rose. O así lo había sido desde anteayer, cuando él la acusó de seguir teniendo sentimientos por Scorpius Malfoy, ella lo llamó imbécil, él la preguntó si le quería y ella no fue capaz de contestar. Lo cual había sido para Sean la confirmación de sus sentimientos. Se había ido dando un portazo.  
Había sido su primera y última pelea. Sean odiaba las peleas. A Rose eso era lo que le había atraído de él. Su carácter pacífico y afable, tan diferente al de Scorpius, y su aspecto mundano y amable - alto, grande, fuerte, de ojos castaños y pelo negro- tan diferente al hermoso, delicado y oscuro de Scorpius.  
"Mierda" se dijo Rose a sí misma. Que todos los patrones de su vida estuvieran tejidos alrededor de la misma persona, con la que por su parte no mantenía contacto desde el colegio, era un poco penoso. Por no decir muy.  
-Me voy entonces, Rose- dijo él entonces. Correcto, educado.  
-De acuerdo- dijo Rose simplemente.  
La puerta que se escuchó tras de ella fue suave, sin resentimiento.  
Rose no sabía que las rupturas pudieran ser tan frías, tan poco pasionales.  
Cuando había roto con Scorpius, él la había gritado, la había insultado, la había zarandeado.  
Ella, por su parte, le lanzó libros cada vez más pesados, y le intentó dar un bofetón que él esquivó con gran habilidad.  
Después habían quedado agotados, él con su mueca inexpresiva, no muy distante a la de una máscara y ella con un aspecto más descuidado de lo normal y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-No puedo más- había dicho ella- no después de lo que ha pasado. Te quiero, Scorpius, te quiero de verdad;te amo pero no puedo continuar con esta maldita mierda y ...  
-Pues vete- le había dicho él, con la voz estrangulada-vete. Y no vuelvas.  
Y es lo que ella había hecho. Durante los últimos meses de Hogwarts se habían comportado como extraños. Aunque tampoco es que fuera mucha la diferencia. Su relación había sido secreta, conocida por unos pocos elegidos. Pero aún así, Rose sufrió. Extraño esas noches de besos y abrazos juguetones, esas tardes de lectura interminables, esas conversaciones, que derivaban de las grageas de sabores hasta Dostoyevski. Extraño a su novio, pero también al que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo.  
Y eso había sido lo peor. Desde él, su vida había sido monótona, menos brillante. Ingresó a la Academia de Aurores, donde conoció a Sean, se graduó, comenzó a trabajar. Pero no había podido olvidar a Scorpius Malfoy. Y eso era lo peor de todo. Cuando al fin tuvo sexo con Sean- seis meses después de haber comenzado su relación. Ella lo postergó todo lo que pudo-, tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar después del acto. Su cuerpo rechazaba a todo hombre que no fuera el Slytherin. Entre arcada y arcada, Rose se auto-convenció. Él te ha olvidado, Rose Weasley, no te quiere, se tira a todo lo que lleve falda, no te quiere, no te quiere, no te quiere ... pero nunca lo hizo. O no del todo. Aunque todo lo que se había dicho era cierto - o eso creía ella- y es que Rose Weasley sabía que estaba destinada a amar a Scorpius Malfoy toda la vida. Y tal vez eso era lo peor de todo. La auto-convicción.

* * *

Ella lo estaba haciendo bien.  
Su boca recorría la extensión con maestría, con avidez.  
Pero no bastaba.  
Scorpius gruño.  
La necesitaba a ella. Su pelo rojo, su piel blanca, su nariz chata. Recordar su cuerpo desnudo le hizo ponerse duro por primera vez en los diez minutos que llevaba durando la mamada. Debrah se emocionó, convencida de que sus habilidades tendrían algo que ver. Scorpius se dio por vencido. Apartó la cara de la morena con indiferencia y se abrochó la bragueta, señalandole la puerta. Ella lo miró desconcertada, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente cogió su chaqueta y se largó. Nadie se atrevía a contradecir a Scorpius Malfoy. Tal vez era eso lo que extrañaba de Rose. Si le hubiera hecho algo similar a la pelirroja, ella se la hubiera arrancado de un mordisco.  
Sonrió con apatía.  
Comenzó a consumir toda su pitillera a un ritmo matador.  
¿Fumas? le había dicho ella, con la nariz arrugada. En sus tiempos de estudiante,él había dejado su vicio por ella, que aseguraba que odiaba el olor de "eso" en su boca.  
_-Además- ella, metro sesenta de puro nervio, pelirroja, ojos azules, los más cándidos que había visto jamás, continuó diciendo- esa mierda te dañara los pulmones._  
_-¿Te preocupas por mi, pelirroja?- una mueca irónica, una sonrisa sardónica._  
_Ojos en blanco._  
_Un pitillo aplastado._  
_Un beso suave._  
_Y una promesa._  
_"Lo dejaré por ti"._

Y lo había dejado, y había vuelto a su viejo vicio diez minutos después de que ella rompiera su corazón en diez mil pedazos.  
_Las malas costumbres nunca cambian_- se dijo él.  
"Ella fue tu única buena costumbre, idiota, no te las des de don "soy-un-sangre-limpia-al-que-le-resbala-todo-lo-qu e-digan" se dijo " cuando la extrañas tanto, capullo"  
Lo peor es que era cierto.  
La quería, la quería, la quería demasiado ... pero ella a él no, y eso era más de lo que podía asumir por una noche. Al menos, sobrio.


	4. El Ministerio

Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling. Evidentemente, yo no soy JK, si lo fuera, Fred Weasley estaría vivo.

Nota de la Autora. Chicos, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Vuestros reviews lo son todo, y Carmen, espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capítulo ( no pude contestar a tu review por desgracia porque no tienes cuenta). Ahora, les dejo leer con tranquilidad, que disfruten.

Con amor,

Jaione31

* * *

**(...) estar sin hablarnos te está matando tanto como a mi. Pero puedo evitar lo que siento. La necesito como necesito el agua o el oxígeno. Al, me hace querer ser mejor persona. Pero tampoco puedo renunciar a ti, Albus, mi mejor amigo, que demonios, mi hermano. (...)**  
**Oh, joder. Tienes que haber notado su influencia en mí. Yo jamás he sido cursi, pero ella me hace serlo. Lo cual, por otra parte, es muy poco masculino, y una mierda.**  
_**Fragmento de una carta de disculpa a Albus tres días después de que éste descubriera su relación. Provocó una sonrisa dulce en el pequeño Potter, aunque si le preguntáis, lo negará hasta la muerte. Scorpius y él se reconciliaron ese mismo día.**_

* * *

Scorpius se levantó a las seis de la mañana con una tremenda resaca.  
"Mierda" pensó "el Ministerio". Y Ministerio significaba formularios. Pero formularios significaban Rose. Y Rose significaba ... Rose significaba Rose, y a Rose nada la podía hacer competencia. Se levantó de un humor espectacular. Iba a ver a su pelirroja. Eso era lo que importaba.  
Cuando entró a la cocina, Vicksey casi dejo caer la bandeja que llevaba.  
-¿S-señor?  
-Buenos días, Vicksey.  
Los ojos de la elfina (azules, redondos, del tamaño de una pelota de golf) se abrieron hasta límites insospechados.  
-Señor, son las seis de la mañana.  
-Ya lo sé, Vicksey.  
-Y esta usted en la cocina. Usted nunca desayuna en la cocina. Ni come. Ni cena. Ni ...  
-Ya lo se. Hoy me apetecía disfrutar de tu compañía, Vicksey-dijo mientras la daba una palmadita en la cabeza.  
La elfina le miró como si le hubiera informado de que pretendía aprender a bailar la polca.  
Esto solo divirtió más al rubio. ¿Por qué demonios no iba más a menudo a la cocina? Vicksey era francamente entretenida. Finalmente, la criatura moderó su expresión.  
-¿Qué desea el señor para desayunar? ¿Café, como siempre?  
-No, Vickey. Prefiero algo dulce.  
-¿Quiere chocolate con galletas señor?  
-Perfecto-dijo el rubio, entusiasmado. No había probado el chocolate desde que salió de Hogwarts. Chocolate era sinónimo de tardes en Hogsmade pasadas con Rose, y hasta ayer,Rose era sinónimo de dolor por no poder tenerla cerca. Solo que hoy el dolor había desparecido, se dijo Scorpius, mientras le daba un mordisco a una de las galletas de Vicksey. Tal vez era porque hoy la vería.  
- ¡Esto está delicioso!- exclamó, maravillándose del dulce sabor.  
Vicksey se sonrojó ante el halago, y le lanzó una sonrisa resplandeciente.  
- Vicksey se las suele subir al despacho al señor, pero usted nunca las come-sonrió- perdone mi impertinencia, señor, pero desde que trabajo aquí, este es el momento más agradable que recuerdo haber pasado con usted.  
Scorpius se sonrojó de la vergüenza, recordando su comportamiento huraño y despótico de los últimos años, que había provocado incluso la marcha de sus padres de Malfoy Manor.  
-También está siendo un rato muy agradable para mí Vicksey. ¿Te importa que desayune aquí todas las mañanas a partir de ahora? - dijo sinceramente el rubio.  
La cara de la elfina fue la de un niño la mañana de Navidad.  
-Será un placer para mi hacer compañía al joven señor-dijo asintiendo con energía.  
Scorpius sonrió, revitalizado. Se sentía despertado de un largo letargo, que había comenzado hacía ya tres años cuando una joven Gryffindor le partió el corazón.

* * *

Rose se despertó tarde. Estúpida, maldita, jodidamente tarde.  
Eran las siete y media, y ella había quedado con Scorpius a las siete.  
Se acababa de levantar, y ya llegaba tarde. "Ojalá un giratiempos" pensó ella, con el corazón en un puño. _"Ojalá tener un maldito giratiempos"_ pero eso era imposible, ya que hacia años que un decreto había prohibido su comercialización.  
Rose se vistió rápidamente con una túnica, obsequio de su tía Luna, cuya máxima era "una chica vestida de colores alegres es una chica feliz". Máxima que Rose compartía. Le encantaban los colores estridentes y chillones. Sabía que casaban horriblemente mal con su pelo. Sabía que se veía como un adefesio con ellos. Pero a ella le gustaban, y si había algo que a Rose no le importaba ni lo más mínimo, era la opinión de los demás.  
Antes de meterse en la chimenea( odiaba aparecerse, es decir ¿a quién le gusta la sensación de atravesar un estrecho tubo de goma que te asfixia?.Prefería mil veces usar la chimenea que había en su despacho) rogó a Merlín que el estúpido,presuntuoso e idiota de Malfoy no hubiera llegado ya al ministerio.

* * *

Scorpius paladeó en su lengua la sensación de, por una vez en su vida, haberse adelantado a Rose Weasley. Verla salir por la chimenea de su despacho, llena de ceniza, con la cara manchada por el hollín, y una expresión de verguenza extrema era una de las mejores experiencias que el rubio había tenido en su vida.  
-Weasley ... llegas - dijo mientras miraba su reloj- tres cuartos de hora tarde. Salvo que me haya confundido en la hora de la cita, por supuesto.  
Rose le miró furiosa, como si tuviera ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco ( cosa que, por otra parte era probable).  
El sonido alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. La secretaria de Rose entró - alta, rubia, todo piernas- con una sonrisa demasiado amable, y una taza de té en una bandeja.  
-Señor Malfoy, le traía ... ¡oh! Ya está aquí, señorita Weasley...-dijo cambiando su alegre expresión a una de completa decepción.  
Aún así, dejo la bandeja al lado de Scorpius, procurando rozar su más que abundante delantera contra su brazo.  
-Tome.  
-Gracias, emmm ...  
-Amber -replico Rose en un tono frío como el hielo.  
-Eso, Amber - dijo Scorpius, utilizando su sonrisa más encantadora.  
-Claro, señor, de nada -replico Amber. Que Scorpius no se hubiera acordado ni de su nombre no parecía haberla aplacado en lo más mínimo- si necesita lo que sea,cuente conmigo. Lo que sea, estoy aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa demasiado amable para el gusto de Scorp.  
-Gracias-dijo el rubio apartándose ligeramente.  
La rubia volvió a sonreír, y se fue del despacho balanceándose de forma excesiva.  
Scorpius repasó el rostro de Rose -labios apretados, nudillos blancos, orejas rojas- y sonrió. Estaba celosa, muy celosa. Y eso para Scorpius era la satisfacción más grande del mundo.

* * *

Rose tenía ganas de matar a esa cabeza de chorlito de Amber. De una forma lenta y tortuosa. Esa perra no tenía derecho ni siquiera de mirar a Scorpius. Menos aún de rozarle. Scorpius ERA SUYO. "Ya no lo es. Tú lo echaste de tu vida ¿recuerdas? Justo después de tener el ¡NO! " Rose bloqueó su mente.  
No quería recordar. No quería, no quería.  
-Bien-se escuchó a si misma decir- ahora, debemos plantearnos la investigación. He logrado descubrir que un hombre con tu misma descripción física fue dado por desaparecido hace unos dos años por la zona de Minnesota.  
Rose sacó la fotografía de un individuo. Era más delgado que Scorpius, pero con unos algodones en sus mejillas, podría pasar perfectamente por él. Sus ojos eran más azules que grises, y su pelo un poco más oscuro, pero para alguien que no conociera demasiado al rubio, las diferencias serían imperceptibles.  
-¿Y qué debemos hacer?- escuchó Rose que la preguntaba Scorp.  
-Esperar a que actúe de nuevo. Solo así sabremos cuales son sus intenciones.  
Scorpius asintió.

De repente, la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente. Scorpius ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañear antes de ser arrojado a la pared. Escuchó los gritos lejanos de Rose, y la desesperación en ellos. Se encontraba aturdido. Cuando al fin consiguió abrir los ojos, se encontró con dos orbes verdes que lo miraban con furia.  
"Genial" pensó irónicamente. Estaba encerrado en un despacho con la mujer que amaba y al segundo, su ex mejor amigo le estaba sujetando del cuello. Típico.  
-Hola, Al- se escuchó a sí mismo decir- ¿cómo te va la vida?


	5. Hey,Pansy

**Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a una hermosa e inteligente rubia. Yo soy morena. Creo que todo está dicho.**  
**Nota de la autora: Este capítulo es muy importante, porque se introducirán nuevos personajes, y se sabrá un poco más del pasado de estos dos. Además, conoceremos los pensamientos de unos personajes que no serán ni Rose ni Scorpius, pero que se vieron irremediablemente afectados con su ruptura.**

* * *

_Sí, se que estás muy ocupado acostándote con mujeres y ganando millones de galeones en metálico. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿me quiso alguna vez? ¿fui para él algo más que un cuerpo, que una falda, que otra de tantas? Pensar que así es, es lo que me alivia por las noches ... aunque bueno, no me alivia del todo. Todavía no te he olvidado, y creo que es por que aún te quiero ... es decir. Esto ... se que te quiero. Te quiero y te querré hasta que me muera. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero ..._

_Fragmento de una carta escrita por Rose Weasley a Scorpius Malfoy, seis meses después de que rompieran. Nunca fue enviada, y fue destruida con la llama de una vela mientras su pelirroja autora decía "Rose, estúpida-estúpida Rose."_

* * *

Rose se encontraba angustiada. Si no hacía algo, Albus estrangularía a Scorpius. Si hacía algo, Albus la acusaría de seguir teniendo sentimientos hacia Scorpius, y lo mataría igualmente.  
Sus desvaríos mentales fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina y clara.  
-¡Relaxo!  
Albus fue lanzado con fuerza contra la pared. Rose se volvió. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta en actitud relajada, estaba una chica morena. Pese a su postura, sus ojos destilaban furia cuando miraron primero a Albus, y después a Rose. La pelirroja tragó saliva. Sabía perfectamente quien era esa chica.  
- Como siempre, una entrada espectacular, Pansy-replicó Scorpius, aún sin aliento.  
-Como siempre, lista para salvarte el culo, Malfoy-replicó ella. Luego sonrió.  
En ese momento, Rose supo que iban a tener muchos problemas.

-Mi cliente quiere que se investigue más en profundidad a ese hombre. De forma rápida y eficaz. Y si alguien tiene la intención de poner pegas, a mi cliente le gustaría recordarle que puede poner una denuncia por agresión y ...  
-Ya, Zabini, ya, lo tenemos todo muy claro- rezongó Albus.  
-Cierra el pico Potter.  
-Mejor cállate tú. Nos harías un favor a todos abogada de m-  
-¡Albus!  
-Pacotilla-finalizó el moreno.  
Scorpius tuvo un impulso de reír, pero se contuvo.  
Años atrás, Albus hubiera dicho mierda. Pansy le hubiera pegado un empujón con cariño, y Albus la habría rodeado con sus brazos. Scorpius hubiera sonreído. Un "así se habla, hermano" habría salido de su boca, y ambos habrían chocado los cinco. Pansy le hubiera llamado "traidor" medio en broma medio en serio, y él la hubiera pellizcado de la nariz. Albus habría reído y ... Scorpius agitó la cabeza,borrando esa escena de su mente. Habían sido los mejores amigos. Pero ya no.**_ Y eso era todo._**

* * *

Pansy observó a Albus con desprecio.  
El capullo de él podría por lo menos tener la decencia de tener unos pocos michelines, o de haberse quedado calvo. Pero no.  
Su pelo negro seguía siendo tan estúpido como siempre- más bien abundante y desordenado. Ante la gama de sentimientos que eso le provocaba, Pansy prefería decantarse por el adjetivo estúpido.  
Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de verdes. Como antes, seguían pareciendo de chica, con aquellas pestañas tan abundantes y largas como las de la propia Pansy.  
La morena se estremeció cuando sus pupilas encontraron las suyas, pero se mantuvo firme.  
Ni siquiera habían sido novios.  
No había historia romántica entre ellos. No, nunca.  
Solo amigos.  
Y ella demasiado enamorada de él.  
Y él demasiado despistado como para notarlo.  
Lo cual, años después, aún provocaba que sus dientes chirriasen. ¿¡Quién era tan estúpido como para no notarlo?! Ella le había dicho que le gustaba unas ocho veces. Y él se las había tomado a broma las ocho. Imbécil. Aunque ahora eso no la importaba.  
Nunca más se dijo a si misma.  
Y Rose ... Rose. Siempre Rose, metro setenta y cinco de puro ingenio. Trató de mirarla mal, pero no pudo. No a Rose. No a ella. No a la que había sido su mejor amiga hasta ... Pansy dejó de pensarlo. No quería recordar. No quería volver a oler la sangre, a ver aquella estúpida poción de color lila, a sentir la frialdad de la piel de Rose, a encontrarse con aquellas pupilas vacías, y sentirse culpable en cierto modo.  
Porque ella había ayudado, y luego había abandonado a Rose por Scorpius. Porque el rubio no tenía a nadie, y la pelirroja a demasiados. Pero no a ella.  
_La abandonaste_ le repitió su conciencia.  
Y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría, por más años que pasaran.  
**_Nunca._**

* * *

Rose espió entre las pestañas el rostro serio de Pansy. La había echado mucho de menos. Ella no había cambiado casi en nada. Su altura seguía siendo más bien escasa, y su aspecto-pelo liso y moreno, perfectamente peinado, rasgos finos, y mandíbula sobresaliente- severo. En vez de una túnica negra con el bordado de una serpiente, ahora llevaba una túnica gris perla elegante y apropiada que casaba perfectamente con ella. Como siempre, Rose envidió su belleza clásica y nada artificial. Incluso ahora, Scorpius y ella hacían la pareja perfecta, con su belleza elegante y su limpia, limpia sangre.  
Pero como siempre, su relación seguía siendo más similar a la de unos hermanos que a la de unos novios. Ella también había sido como una hermana para Pansy.  
Aunque ya no lo era. Y lo hechaba de menos.  
-Mi primo ... mi primo lamenta lo que ha hecho, Pan-Zabini-se corrigió a tiempo.  
-Pansy está bien- Rose distinguió una chispa de culpabilidad en la fachada impenetrable de la morena.  
-Pansy- dijo la pelirroja de nuevo, en voz más baja, como si acariciara a un animal salvaje potencialmente peligroso.  
-Rose- la pelirroja se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz de la morena.  
Más aún su leve sonrisa, que Rose correspondió con timidez.  
-¿¡Qué cojones es esto?!- la voz de Albus rompió la magia del momento- ¿¡ahora Zabini sonríe un par de veces y la perdonas todo?! No te entiendo Rose, esa zorra no se merece ni que la hables.  
Rose apenas tuvo tiempo para responder. En apenas un segundo, Albus estaba contra la pared. Scorpius le miraba con furia.  
-Vuelve a insultarla, y te mato- la voz fría del rubio asustó a Rose.  
Pansy también estaba asustada.  
-Suéltale, Scorp.  
-No hasta que se disculpe- el rostro de Albus comenzó a ponerse rojo.  
-¡SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! SUELTA A MI PRIMO AHORA MISMO- Rose se sorprendió de que eso funcionase.  
Scorpius soltó automáticamente el cuello de Albus, y se dirigió a Rose, con una chispa inexplicable en los ojos.  
La pelirroja retrocedió.  
-Me has llamado por mi nombre-replico el rubio, sorprendido.  
Rose se sonrojó.  
-S-s-olo quería que lo soltaras- tartamudeó.  
El rubio sonrió.  
Pansy abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida, y sonrió también. Era la primera vez que veía sonreir a Scorpius desde hacía mucho. Demasiado.  
Albus bufó. Una sonrisa de Scorpius, y Pansy y Rose olvidaban que casi le había estrangulado. Genial.  
Rose, en cambio, se sonrojó. Sus rodillas temblaron como la gelatina, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.  
_Mierda_ se dijo a si misma. Seguía siendo incapaz de resistirse a Scorpius Malfoy. _Mierda _se volvió a decir. Eso le iba a traer problemas. **_Demasiados problemas._**

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: Lamento el retraso, pero los exámenes y demás acapararon toda mi atención. Así que, aquí la tienen, un nuevo capítulo sacado del horno. Que lo disfruten._**

**_Con mis mejores deseos,_**

**_Jaione31_**

**_PD. Síganme en twitter alwaysmaraudersHP_**


	6. El desconocido del callejón

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling. Yo, evidentemente, no soy ella.**_

_Estoy preocupada. No come, no se relaciona. Se encierra en su habitación días y días y cuando sale, se dedica a beber botellas y botellas de whisky de fuego. Y cuando no, se dedica a acostarse con multitud de mujeres. Todas tienen algo... algo ... algo de ella. O sus piernas, o sus ojos o su pelo ... tú ya me entiendes. O no. Porque si no, estarías aquí. Él te necesita, yo ya... yo ya no puedo más. Te necesita. Te necesito. Aunque estes enfadado conmigo. Te necesito, Albus. Te quiero. Te necesito. No puedo más. Yo ya... yo ya ..._

**_Carta de Pansy Zabini a Albus Potter dos años después de la ruptura de Scorpius con Rose. Nunca fue enviada. Pansy la rompió en mil pedazos. Luego se encerró en su habitación, y se echó a llorar._**

* * *

Albus apretó la mandíbula para controlarse a si mismo. No debía. Su calma era fragil, demasiado. Los vio. Todo se puso rojo de nuevo. Sintió la palma de la mano de Rose acariciarle los nudillos, su fragilidad, su temblor. Se puso aún más recto en la silla. Por ella, debía aguantar.  
Aunque se viera en la obligación de aguantar ver esa mirada de cordero degollado que ambas-Rose y Pansy- posaban en Scorpius, como si el rubio fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.  
En Rose podía entenderlo. Su prima había estado muy colada por ese gilipollas, pero Pansy se suponía que era una mujer mundana, más experimentada y contenida que Rose.  
_Y además, se supone que te quiere ¿no? Te lo confesó ocho veces_ le recordó su memoria.  
Sí.  
Ocho veces.  
Ocho me gusta.  
Y ocho rechazos.  
O no.  
Porque, realmente, Albus nunca le había dicho que no. Ni tampoco que si. Había preferido dejar esos sentimientos en el limbo, pues eran demasiado incómodos para el joven Potter, aquél que solo pensaba en divertirse.  
La miró otra vez.  
Ella seguía siendo guapa. Tal vez su aspecto se había endurecido con los años, pero seguía manteniendo esa manera tan dulce de inclinar la barbilla.  
Se avergonzó de sí mismo, de su comportamiento de hace un rato, y también del de los últimos años.  
Pero era así, con Pansy siempre la cagaba. Bufó para sus adentros.  
Albus Potter era miembro de la familia más famosa del mundo mágico. Era un grandioso jugador de quidditch de la selección británica, el mejor buscador de su generación. Tenía miles de conquistas a su espalda. Una bonita e ignorante mujer a la que le era sistemáticamente infiel. Un hijo al que adoraba.  
Y Pansy, que no tenía nada, tan solo una carrera de Derecho y un apellido manchado con sangre de mortífago, seguía siendo capaz de hacerle sentir inferior a ella en todos los aspectos.  
Albus quería mancharla, romperla, hasta que ella estuviera debajo de él, rogándole, suplicándole, admitiendo de nuevo que lo amaba, solo a él.  
Le daba igual que su mujer, Diane, le estuviera esperando en casa, como cada día. Le daba igual que su hijo, Henry, jugase hoy su primer partido de quidditch.  
**_Solo le importaba ella._**  
Lo único que quería en ese instante era tumbar a Pansy Zabini en aquella mesa y mancillarla. Incontables veces.  
La violencia de sus sentimientos lo asustó. En Hogwarts no había sido así. Solo había existido dulzura, ganas de protegerla, y de besar su piel inmaculada. Ahora, años después, ese amor dulce se había convertido en una oscura, violenta lujuria.  
Y mientras que Albus se había sentido muy cómodo manejando sus luces, con sus sombras la sensación era totalmente distinta.

* * *

Rose tragó saliva mientras Pansy se dedicaba a ordenar los últimos documentos. Ya casi se iban.  
Vio como Scorpius la sonreía, atractiva, maravillosamente, nuevamente, se quiso derretir. Luego recordó todo lo que él la había hecho hacer, y se le pasó.

**_Siete años, tres meses y veinte días,_** le recordó su mente.  
Rose sintió como sus ojos se opacaban, como cada vez que pensaba en . Se estremeció.  
Pansy también había estado allí, y no la impidió hacerlo. Es más, la ayudó. En ese momento, Rose lamentó haber sido tan amable con ella. Porque Albus tenía razón, en ese momento Pansy se había comportado como una zorra insensible y egoísta.  
Demonios, Rose, eres muy joven. Tendrás muchas más oportunidades.  
Y Rose había asentido, pero en el fondo no se había sentido así. Esperanzada. Como Pansy. No.  
Rota, sucia, cansada, vieja. Eso sí. Pero no esperanzada. **Eso nunca.**  
Y mientras Scorpius en casa de sus padres, celebrando la Navidad. Contento, feliz, ajeno a sus preocupaciones. Bastardo.  
Así que Rose bajó la vista, sumergida en su propio odio. Pansy trató de evitar la mirada verde de Albus. Albus trató de esquivar a Pansy. Y por ello, nadie vio como Scorpius deslizaba una nota escrita con su caligrafía personal en uno de los cajones de la mesa de Rose.  
Ni ella la encontró siquiera, hasta dos horas después. El mensaje era simple, plano.  
_**"Siete años, tres meses y veinte días. Si recuerdas esta fecha tanto como yo, reúnete conmigo en Cabeza de Puerco en dos horas. Sola. No quiero compañía. Tuyo siempre, Scorpius Malfoy**_"  
Y Rose lloró. Lloró porque Scorpius recordaba igual que ella. Y también echaba de menos. Y sufría.

Y por eso, rose decidió que ya era hora de ser valiente, de enfrentarse a Scorpius, de superar eso de una maldita vez, y ser feliz. porque ella necesitaba dejar de necesitarle. Y afrontar lo que por tantos años les había torturado a ambos era la manera. Así que Rose, por una vez en su vida valorando más la rapidez que su comodidad, usó la desaparición, y se desvaneció en el aire.

* * *

Apareció unos kilómetros más allá, en Hogsmade, Cabeza de Puerco. La taberna seguía teniendo ese aspecto sucio y descuidado que lo caracterizaba. Cuando se disponía a entrar, una mano sujetó su muñeca. Rose casi chilla, pero al ver unos rasgos familiares y un pelo platino, se relajó un poco. Dejó que el hombre la guiara hasta la bocacalle cercana a la taberna, y luego se enfrentó a él. Parecía más delgado de lo normal, pero Rose lo achacó a la expresión sombría que tenía en sus ojos. Él no solo no la soltó la muñeca, sino que la apretó aún más contar su cuerpo. Rose se revolvió, incómoda. Esto no era típico del Slytherin. Él no la imponía nunca el contacto físico, no. Eso jamás.

-¿Qué te sucede Sco-?- se detuvo. Unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. Rose trató de escapar, pero el desconocido la apretó aún más contra la pared.

-Tú no eres Scorpius- susurró ella, congelada- ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú?!-dijo empujándole y tratando de sacar la varita.

Pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella. Rose forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el simplemente la atraía hacia su cuerpo más y más y, de pronto, las manos de él se dirigieron a su cuello, estrangulándola ...

-Chs, chs - replicó el otro, con un tono de voz mucho más agudo que él de Scorpius- jamás te haría daño, Rosie.

Escuchar su apodo viniendo de aquél desconocido la hizo lagrimear. El aire se enrarecía cada vez más, y Rose sintió como sus ojos de entrecerraban. Trató de pegarle una patada, pero falló.

-¡Suéltala, capullo!- ante el grito, el desconocido la empujo hacia delante, y salió corriendo. Rose se topó con algo solido, que la envolvió en sus brazos. Rose lo empujó, y sacó su varita.

-¡Desmaius!-gritó hacia el callejón. Pero su hechizo rebotó en una esquina. Mierda.

Alguien la volvió a sujetar por detrás.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rose?- la pelirroja se topó con los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy. Asintió.

-¡Tenemos que ir tras él! ¡Rápido!- dijo ella, tratando de levantarse. Pero sus piernas le fallaron. Scorpius suspiró, y la alzó, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Rose se puso roja de furia.

-¡Déjame en el suelo, Scorp!

-No vas a ningún lado. No me gusta nada la pinta de esas marcas en el cuello.

Rose bufó, pero el tenía razón. Ahora, más relajada y sin tanta adrenalina, se sentía mareada, apenas lograba enfocar nada. Alzó su mano para sujetarse al hombro de Scorpius. Él rodeó sus dedos con los suyos.

Rose no apartó la mano. Antes de que la oscuridad se la tragase por completo, sintió un toque cálido en los labios.


	7. La cuna y la tristeza del escorpión

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling. Yo, evidentemente, no soy ella.**_

_**Nota de la autora: Lamento muchísimo mi retraso, pero con tantas fiestas familiares, simplemente no tuve tiempo de actualizar. A pesar de todo, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**_

* * *

**_(...) nunca te lo he dicho, pero te quiero mucho. Me gustaría estar enamorado de ti. O que tu estuvieras enamorada de mí._**  
**_O tal vez ese nunca fue nuestro destino. Es decir, siempre quise tener una o dos hermanas. Y tengo que decirte que tú has rellenado ese hueco perfectamente. Tal vez ese era tu destino. Hacerme creer que tengo algo digno de ser amado en mi interior._**

_**Carta que iba adjunta al regalo que Scorpius le hizo a Pansy por su 20 cumpleaños. Ella lloró al leerla( nunca lo admitirá) y él la abrazó con fuerza, mientras besaba su mejilla( para él, esto nunca ha pasado).**_

* * *

La miró, una princesa pelirroja sumida en un profundo sueño.  
**_"¿Se despertará con un beso?"_** pensó en rubio, mientras la sujetaba en brazos. La oportunidad era demasiado perfecta. Con la delicadeza de una mariposa, posó sus labios tenuemente sobre los de la muchacha. Se apartó con rapidez, como evitando que ella descubriera el contacto.

* * *

Rose se despertó horas después. La habitación no era muy grande, solo blanca, rectangular. La pelirroja descartó un hospital, más aún cuando vio al rubio a su lado. Él se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Qué? Al fin y al cabo, hice la carrera de medimago.  
Rose asintió. Sabía perfectamente que Scorpius era perfectamente competente para curar sus heridas, y mucho más rápido y menos problemático que ir a San Mugo.  
Se incorporó de la cama. Al otro lado de la habitación una cuna de madera atrapó su mirada. Rose se quedó congelada. Scorpius siguió la dirección de su mirada, y maldijo entre dientes.  
-Lamento que hayas tenido que verla- replico el por lo bajinis- pretendía sacarla de la habitación antes de que te levantaras.  
Un lo siento.  
Por la maldita cuna.  
**POR UNA JODIDA CUNA.**  
No bastaba con eso. No después de tantos años. Por una vez, la apariencia beatífica de Rose desapareció. Sus labios se arrugaron hasta convertirse en una mueca cruel, sus ojos le miraron con odio, con un brillo helado.  
El jarrón que había al lado de su mesilla de noche fue lanzado, y pasó rozando la cabeza del rubio.  
-¿¡Qué lo sientes?! ¿¡QUÉ LO SIENTES?!- rugió la pelirroja-¿¡SEIS AÑOS Y LO ÚNICO QUE SABES DECIR ES QUE LO SIENTES?!  
Rose no podía más. La furia sabía a hierro fundido. La furia eran carbones encendidos. La furia sabía a gloria. Así que Rose hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a destrozarle a ese capullo su maldita cara.  
Su mano derecha se levantó, e impactó contra la mejilla del rubio. Las uñas de su mano izquierda querían seguir el mismo camino, pero él la sujetó de las muñecas.  
-Lo siento, Rosie, lo siento.- ella se relajó. No porque le hubiera perdonado-no, eso nunca- sino porque su cuerpo, tan furioso hacía tan solo un instante, ahora estaba frío, insensible. Lo miró, su pelo cayéndole sobre la mejilla sonrojada por el impacto.  
-La culpa fue tuya-dijo simplemente-fue tu culpa, asqueroso cobarde.  
-¡LO SÉ!-rugió él de pronto- ¿¡TE CREES QUE NO ME DESPIERTO POR LAS NOCHES?! ¿¡TE CREES QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO?! ¿¡TE CREES QUE NO TENGO PESADILLAS?!  
-Te lo mereces-susurró ella- eso y mucho más.  
Él soltó sus muñecas, y acarició su rostro, sus labios, su pelo.  
-Te sigo queriendo, Rose Weasley.  
Ella no contestó.  
"Y dicen que no hay amor sin confianza" pensó la pelirroja. Pero debía de ser mentira, porque en ese momento para ella las palabras del rubio quemaban. Como diez mil soles.  
Y por Merlín, como dolían.  
Pero ella no podía, no podía, no podía.  
-Déjame en paz- dijo ella simplemente, dándose la vuelta.  
Él la volvió a agarrar, esta vez impactando ambas bocas. Rose se permitió disfrutar del contacto unos segundos. Luego mordió el labio del rubio con fuerza. Disfrutó cuando sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua. Luego se separó.  
-Me voy a tomar un baño-dijo con simpleza.  
Salió de la habitación, y cuando consiguió llegar a la ducha, se reclinó contra la puerta y soltó una carcajada. _Al fin y al cabo, aún era capaz de dejar a un Malfoy sin palabras._


End file.
